The best gift for Leroy Jethro Gibbs
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: C'est la veille de Noel, Tony et Gibbs sont bloqués au Ncis. Seulement, Tony n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Gibbs va prendre conscience de l'importance de la presence de Tony, dans sa vie.
1. Changement de programme

_André Maurois wrote : " Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold "_

Le mois de Decembre avait débuté sur les chapeaux de roues. En effet, l'équipe du ncis avait enchainé enquetes sur conférences et conférences sur paperasse. A croire que la neige et le vent glacial ne décourageaient en rien les tueurs de Washington DC. De plus, on aurait pu croire que les fetes de fin d'années approchant, les gens seraient plus clément, mais cela n'etait malheureusement pas le , tout etait fait et organisé pour que l'on se rappelle que Noel etait a portée de main. LA rue était illuminée de guirlandes, sapins et de décorations aussi éblouissante les unes que les autres. On ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement sans entendre les doux chants de Noel et sentir l'odeur appétissante du pain d'epice encore chaud. Pas un seul enfant ne souriaient d'imaptience et ne concoctaient un vilain stratageme afin de tromper le pere noel et ses fideles rennes. Seulement, les enfants n'etaient pas les seul dans un tel état d'excitation. Les parents arboraient un regard malicieux tout en préparant l'arrivée de l'homme en rouge et blanc, dans leurs foyers.

Malgré tout ça, tout ces bons sentiments et cette joies de vivre, le crime ne prenait jamais de n'était pas très surprit en réalité. Après tout, un esprit malade restait malade quelque soit les circonstances. A vrai dire, le jeune italien ne comprenait pas réellement le sens et la signification de Noël. Il avait passé la majorité de ses Noëls, seul, dans leur grande maison du moment ou dans une chambre d'hôtel a regarder de vieux films. Son père était constamment en voyage d'affaire et depuis la mort de sa mère, personne n'était la pour le réconforter, lui prodiguer un minimum de chaleur humaine, de tendresse et surtout de l'amour. Sa mère était l'opposé de son père. Elle était tellement douce et aimante, alors que Dinozzo senior était un homme froid, ne montrant aucunes émotions et laissant clairement passé son travail en premier. Autant dire que cela avait été dur pour le jeune homme. Il avait perdu très jeune, la seule personne qui lui montrait un quelconque intérêt. C'est pourquoi, pour Tony, Noël était synonyme de solitude et d'indifférence.

Tony était accompagné d'un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Celui ci était brun, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, les mains positionné dans le dos, menotté. L'italien affichait un visage pale et des traits de fatigue sur l'ensemble de son visage. Cette petite course poursuite avec le sergent Edwards, n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui. Il est déjà pénible de courir après un suspect en période estivale, mais avec 10cm de neige et le vent glacé frappant contre votre visage, c'était carrément un supplice. Un supplice, surtout si l'on s'appelait Anthony Dinozzo et que quelques années plus tôt, on a contracter la peste pneumonique.

Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur menant au QG, Tony se mit a tousser violemment. Chaque expirations le faisaient atrocement souffrir. L'agent senior tenta de se calmer et de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais cela devenait difficile. Devant l'état déplorable de l'homme qui l'avait arrêté, le sergent ne put s'empecher d'émettre un léger sourire.

_ _Alors Agent Dinozzo, on manque d'exercice ?_

Tony le fusilla du regard et avant de lui répondre d'une voix enrouée, une nouvelle quinte de toux le submergea.

_ _La ferme. Garde ta salive pour l'interrogatoire_.

Cette réplique fit sourire le suspect, puis c'est a cet instant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tony le poussa a l'extérieur et passa devant les bureaux de ses collègues.

_ _Ou est Gibbs ?_ demanda t'il en direction des deux autres agents.

_ _Au MTAC avec le directeur Vance_. Répondit Mcgee, en relevant la tete de son ordinateur.

_ _J'accompagne ce cher sergent en salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2, si Gibbs me demande_. Informa le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

Devant cette petite voix, Mcgee fronça les sourcils alors que Ziva émit un léger sourire.

_ _On est enrhumé, Tony ?_ fit elle remarqué avec un regard malicieux.

* * *

Tony ne prit même pas en compte la remarque de l'israélienne. Il continua sa route d'un pas lourd et fatigué en direction des salles d'interrogatoires. Le manque de réaction de la part de son collègue et ami, intrigua le jeune informaticien. Il commençait a connaître Tony et, cette indifférence ne présageait rien de bon. De plus, il semblait ne pas être au top de sa forme. Il observa le jeune homme jusqu'à que celui disparaisse de ses yeux, semblant réfléchir. Ziva, remarqua bien le comportement de son collègue. Quelque chose clochait, elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications a Mcgee quand ils furent tout les deux interrompit par l'arrivée de l'ex marine dans l'open space.

_ _Ou est Dinozzo ?_

_ _Euh ... il installe le sergent Edwards en salle d'interrogatoire, patron_. Répondit Mcgee, toujours l'air soucieux.

Le bleu était sur le point de faire part de ses doutes a l'ancien marine, mais celui ci avait déjà disparu de la zone de travail.

* * *

Tony avait installé le sergent Edwards en salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2. Ils étaient ainsi, assis l'un en face de l'autre, attendant l'arrivée du grand patron. Entre l'open space et la salle d'interrogatoire, le trajet parut plus long a l'agent senior. Fatigué, il avait du faire appel a un self contrôle pour ne pas craquer devant le sergent. Cependant, ces efforts lui avaient rapportés des gouttes de sueurs sur l'ensemble de son visage et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. L'italien ferma les yeux, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de rentrer chez lui et se mettre bien au chaud sous sa couette. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester le mois de Décembre !

_ _Vous devriez vous reposez agent Dinozzo, vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette._

Tony sourit devant cette remarque et rouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

_ _Avouez que cela vous fais plaisir._

_ _Pardon ? je ne vois pas de quoi, vous voulez parler_. Répliqua t'il d'un air faussement outragé.

Tony eu un rire jaune.

_ _Je t'en pris, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu as l'opportunité d'en faire baver a un agent spécial, pas vrai ?_

Devant le manque de réponse de celui ci, Tony continua.

_ _Je veux dire, la course poursuite, les chutes dans la neige froide du a mes nombreuses tentatives pour te neutraliser et ne parlons même pas, de tes charmants crochets du droit_.

Devant ce souvenir, le sergent afficha un sourire satisfait.

_ _C'est vrai que c'était sympa. Mais tu aurais du te douter, que me neutraliser n'allait pas être chose facile. Après tout, je suis un marines_.

Tony eu un nouveau un rire jaune.

_ _Je ne vois pas de marines devant moi_. Affirma Tony, d'un ton des plus sérieux.

C'est a cet instant que Gibbs fit son apparition dans la pièce, un dossier marron entre les mains. L'italien lança un rapide regard a son patron et reporta son attention sur le sergent Edwards. Tout les deux se jaugèrent du regard durant quelques minutes, puis Tony se leva pour laisser carte blanche a l'ancien marine. En se levant, il sentit une vague de douleur traverser entièrement son corps meurtri par les coups et le froid. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que des courbatures n'allaient pas tarder a pointer le bout de leur nez. Il tenta de dissimuler une grimace et passa devant son patron pour rejoindre la porte.

Cependant, Gibbs n'était pas dupe. Il avait très bien remarquer la gène et le mal être de son agent. Il avait parfaitement aperçu ce petit rictus au coin des lèvres de Tony et son teint plus que pale ne le rassura en rien. Quand, les deux hommes se frôlèrent, Gibbs fronça des sourcils.

_ _Tu es trempé ?_

Devant ce fait, Tony lança de nouveau un regard en direction de l'homme assis dans la pièce.

_ _Ce n'est rien. Juste de la neige, après tout c'est la saison_.

_ _Vas te changer._

Tony acquiesça en silence puis avant de franchit la porte, ne put s'empêcher de soulever un point.

_ _Oh, Edwards !_

A l'annonce de son nom, celui ci releva la tete.

_ _Maintenant, il y a un marines dans la salle_.

* * *

Tony ferma la porte et laissa son patron prendre les commandes. Il devait avouer qu'il était soulager, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. L'agent senior arpenta les couloirs d'un pas lent et se dirigea en direction des vestiaires. Il déambula entre les différents casiers a la recherche de son numéro, le 19-26. Il poussa un léger soupir de contentement quand il se retrouva devant celui ci. Il récupéra un jogging, un vieux pull gris et alla jeter tout de suite sous l'eau chaude. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et il désirait plus que tout se réchauffer un peu. Sentir l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, lui fit un bien fou. Seulement, il mit plus de temps que prévu pour parvenir a dégourdir ses doigts complètement pétrifié par le froid. En se massant les mains, Tony pensa de nouveau, qu'il détestait le mois de Décembre. De la vapeur d'eau se dégagea rapidement de la douche, provoquant ainsi des vagues de buées sur l'ensemble des miroirs situés aux alentours.

Sous la douche, tony se mit de nouveau a tousser. Toux qui provoqua une vive brûlure au niveau de sa gorge et une douleur intense au niveau de ses poumons. Par pur réflexe, il posa sa main droite sur son torse pensant naïvement que la douleur serait moins forte. La crise dura quelques minutes puis, une fois calmé, Tony décida qu'il était grand temps de sortir de la petite cabine. Il se sécha rapidement afin de faire disparaître les frissons qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter, s'habilla et repartit en direction de son bureau.

* * *

Quand il fut de retour a son bureau, il fut surpris de voir que Mcgee et Ziva étaient déjà partit. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard incrédule a son patron.

_ _Ben, je ne pensais pas que j'avais mis si longtemps_.

Gibbs sourit, cependant, son sourire s'effaça quand il vit de nouveau la mine défaite de son agent.

_ _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Dinozzo_.

_ _Mais, je n'ai pas encore fais mon rapport_.

_ _ça peut attendre demain. Dehors Dinozzo, c'est un ordre_.

_ _Bon, si c'est un ordre._ Lança t'il avec un demi sourire.

Tony prit ses affaires, éteignit son ordinateur et adressa un dernier regard a son patron.

Une heure plus tard, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'ancien marine en voyant son agent senior revenir sur ses pas. Tony était complètement frigorifié, ses cheveux étaient humide et ses lèvres devenaient bleu de minutes en minutes. Devant le teint blafard de l'italien, l'inquiétude de Gibbs monta d'un cran et n'écoutant que son instinct paternel, il se leva d'un bond de son bureau.

_ _Tony ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Tony entendit très bien la question posée, mais il ne put répondre tout de suite. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, ses mains étaient gelées et il sentit une nouvelle quinte de toux l'envahir. Devant cette roux rocailleuse, Gibbs posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ _Ca va ?_

_ _Ouai ...j'ai pris ma voiture ... mais ... trop ... trop de neige ... j'ai pas pu aller loin. J'ai du revenir a pied_.

_ _Ok. Enlève tes vêtements, ils sont trempés_.

Devant la phrase que venait de dire son patron, Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ _Désolé, Gibbs. Je t'aime beaucoup mais tu n'es .. n'es pas mon genre_.

Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut touché de ces paroles. Il aida Tony a se déshabiller et a enfiler des vêtements confortable. Ensuite, il lui lança une serviette blanche afin que celui ci puisse se sécher un peu les cheveux. L'italien, n'eut même pas le besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Lui et Gibbs se comprenaient d'un seul regard maintenant. Après plus de six ans a travailler cote a cote, ils savaient parfaitement se comprendre.

_ _Tiens, j'ai trouvé une couverture dans le labo d'Abby_. Dit le chef d'équipe.

_ _Merci._

Une fois la couverture installée sur ses genoux, Tony pencha la tete en direction de la fenêtre ou les flocons de neige tombèrent a perte de vue.

_ _Je suis désolé, Boss. Mais, je crois que tu vas devoir passé ton réveillon de Noël avec moi, cette année_.

* * *

Un deuxieme chapitre, va venir par la suite ;)

Alors qu'en dites vous ?


	2. Fievre et inquietude

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je vous poste des a present le deuxieme chapitre. Et qui sait, il y en aura peut etre bien un troisieme ;)

* * *

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées, et Tony ne parvenait toujours pas a se réchauffer. Parcouru de frissons, il décida d'aller se chercher un café au distributeur du premier étage. Bon, il est vrai que ce café avait un goût des plus déplorable, mais il serait s'en contenter pour l' instant. C'était la seule boisson chaude qui pouvait lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur. Le jeune italien se leva péniblement devant le regard interrogateur de son patron.

_ _Ou crois tu aller, Dinozzo ?_

Tony prit appuie sur son bureau. Gibbs était pratiquement sur que si Dinozzo devait lâcher prise a cet instant précis, celui ci ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps debout. L'agent senior fin de ne pas ressentir les vives douleurs au niveau de son thorax et les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage, du a l'effort précèdent.

_ _Me chercher un café ... enfin, deux_. Dit il en posant un regard sur l'ancien marine.

Le chef d'équipe l'observa encore plus longuement puis se rapprocha de lui. Il était hors de question que Tony ne fasse un seul pas de plus, il serait capable de sombrer a n'importe quel moment. C'est pourquoi, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son subordonné.

_ _Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici_.

_ _Mais ... _Commença a objecter le jeune homme.

_ _C'est un ordre, agent Dinozzo. Attends moi ici, j'en ai pas pour 5 min._

Tony ne rajouta rien. Après tout, il avait a faire a un ancien marine endurci, il avait pas la moindre chance de lui faire changer d'avis. Et puis, il devait reconnaître qu'il était même trop faible pour se battre. Il se contenta de ne pas quitter des yeux son patron jusqu'à que celui ci ne disparaisse dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Une fois dans la cabine, Gibbs se passa une main sur le visage. Il était bien conscient que Tony n'allait pas bien, même si celui ci se donnait tant de mal pour prouver le contraire. Ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage, car son agent senior était capable de faire une montagne pour seulement un doigt coupé alors que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une blessure plus grave, celui ci se murait dans un silence inconfortable et inquiétant. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses nombreux paradoxes, qui composaient ainsi sa complexe et mystérieuse personnalité. Il était si simple a Tony de tromper son monde, c'était une qualité et un défaut qui faisaient de lui, un des meilleurs agent d'infiltration du ncis. A cette pensée, une once de fierté envahit le chef d'équipe. Il est vrai, qu'il était difficile pour lui de communiquer ses sentiments, mais il était très fier de Tony. Ils travaillaient depuis longtemps ensemble, et il l'avait vu évoluer de jours en jours et d'années en années. Il se rappelait de la fois, ou Gibbs avait fait part de ses sentiments envers Tony a Mr Dinozzo Senior. Il n'avait jamais regretter ses paroles et il ne les regrettera sans doute jamais.

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la machine a café. Il les mit en route, puis attendit avec une certaine impatience que les deux liquide soient fin prêt.

* * *

Tony quand a lui, attendit patiemment le retour de son patron. Après tout, les ordres étaient les ordres et lui, il les respectaient toujours. Enfin, surtout si ceux ci provenait d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et aux yeux bleu ciel. L'italien avait une foie aveugle en Gibbs. C'était un fait inéluctable et inébranlable. Cependant, au fond de lui, Tony savait que cette foie, cette confiance intense causera probablement sa perte. Il avait bien réfléchit et cela n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il l'avait accepté et s'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Depuis que son patron l'avait laissé seul dans les locaux, Tony avait tenté un tas de positions différentes. Il était resté debout, s'était assis puis s'était allongé mais rien a faire. Les douleurs étaient toujours aussi douloureuse quelque que soit les circonstances et sa sensation de froid ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître même avec une couverture posée sur son corps. Il ne comprenait pas. Ses frissons auraient du s'atténuer, les locaux étaient chauffés et la couette d'Abby était bien épaisse. Ce qu'il pouvait détester l'hiver ! ... enfin, surtout le mois de Décembre et toute ses fêtes ... Agacé par la situation, Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieur, provoquant un émet filet de sang.

* * *

C'est au moment ou Tony se redressa, afin d'appuyer son dos contre son bureau, que l'ancien marine apparut les deux café en main. La sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour, quand il s'aperçut que l'état de Tony avait empiré. Son teint était devenu encore plus pale, celui ci était parcouru de fort tremblements et d'après ses yeux brillant, il n'eut pas de mal a comprendre que la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter. Il laissa tomber les café à terre et se précipita vers son agent.

_ _Tony ? ou as tu mal ?_ demanda t'il en posant une main sur son front. Il était vraiment brûlant.

Tony eu un petit rire jaune.

_ _Mal ? je te rassures, Gibbs ... je vais très bien_.

L'ancien marine laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.

_ _Arrêtes, Tony ! et dis moi ou tu as mal !_

_ _A ... au .. thorax et ... j'ai du mal a .. respirer._

Devant ces révélations, Gibbs se munit de son téléphone et composa le numéro du médecin légiste. Le contact visuel entre les deux hommes ne dura que quelques secondes mais chacun put lire ce qui en reflétait chez l'un et chez l'autre. Gibbs avait vu de la peur et de la souffrance , tandis que Tony avait pu y lire de l'inquiétude.

_ _Donald Mallard._

_ _Ducky ? c'est Gibbs_.

_ _Oh Jethro, je ne m'attendais pas a ton coup de fil_.

_ _Ducky, Ducky. Je suis avec Tony au ncis, on est piégé a cause de la neige et il n'est vraiment pas bien_.

Un air grave apparu sur le visage du légiste a cette annonce.

_ _Je t'écoutes_.

_ _Il a mal au thorax et a du mal a respirer. Je pense qu'il a sans doute de la fièvre, qu'est ce que je fais, Duck ?_

_ _Calme toi, Jethro. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien, tu m'entends ?_

Devant le manque de réponse, Ducky pensa que son ami avait comprit.

_ _Bien. Je pense que la difficulté de respiration est du a la fièvre. C'est pourquoi, il est important de la faire baisser. Tout d'abord, tu lui enlève ses vêtements et tu fais en sorte de le placer dans un élément frais. Tu le passe sous l'eau froide._

_ _Sous l'eau froide ? mais, il est complètement gelé, Duck ?_ fit remarquer d'une voix cassée l'ancien marine.

_ _Je sais. Mais fais moi, confiance c'est ce qui a de mieux pour lui. Une fois cela fait, tu le sèches et tu me rappelles au plus vite._

A la fin de ces paroles, Gibbs raccrocha et se mit rapidement a la tache. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son agent afin de l'aider a se lever.

_ _Allez, viens Tony_.

Seulement, Tony était pratiquement plus qu'un point mort, ce qui fit monter l'inquiétude d'un cran chez le chef d'équipe.

_ _Je t'en pris, Tony. Aide moi, un peu_.

L'agent senior perçut quelques bride la phrase de son patron et tenta tant bien que de ma de se maintenir debout, mais il était a bout de force. Tout ce qu'il désirait, était de rester sans bouger et de dormir. Quoique, avec sa respiration difficile c'était une chose assez compliqué a réaliser. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, puis se dirigèrent dans les vestiaires. Une fois arrivée, au niveau des douches, Gibbs installa Tony dans l'unes d'elles. Il commença a le dévêtir mais Tony ne se laissa pas faire assez facilement. Il recula et bougea la tete de droite a gauche montrant ainsi son mécontentement et sa désapprobation.

_ _Il .. fait trop froid_.

_ _Tony ...il faut faire descendre la fièvre. Et il n'y a que ce moyen. Tu as confiance en moi ?_

Tony releva la tete en direction de son patron.

_ _Oui .. tu le sais bien_. Lâcha t'il d'une voix faible.

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient resté dans les vestiaires, Tony étant trop faible pour se déplacer. L'ex marine avait installé son jeune agent sur la couette d'Abby et l'avait habillé d'un jogging ainsi que d'un pull. L'effet de l'eau froide sur la peau de Tony fut rapide et réussite. En effet, la fièvre du jeune homme avait diminuer et permit ainsi a sa respiration de se calmer. Voyant que Tony semblait endormi et plus serein, Gibbs se mit un peu a l'écart afin de mettre au courant des derniers évènements a son ami et de le remercier pour son aide. Quand il revint auprès de l'italien, celui ci tremblait de tout son corps. Cela n'était en rien étonnant vu la température de l'eau de la petite douche improvisé de tout a l'heure. Devant cette vue, le chef d'équipe ne put s'empecher de penser que Tony avait l'air si vulnérable et fragile. Il avait eu tellement peur. Cela était peut être stupide, vu qu'il ne s'agissait d'après le médecin légiste que d'un simple coup froid, mais avec l'y pestis ... il ne cessait de craindre le retour de cette dernière.

_ _Que vais je faire de toi ?_ demanda t'il a voix basse.

Puis devant l'insistance des tremblements, Gibbs se rapprocha et s'allongea au coté de Tony. Il se positionna dos a lui et l'encercla de ses bras, afin de lui faire partager ne serait ce qu'un peu de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous, pas trop déçu j'espere ? ;)


	3. Confidences

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fais tres plaisir ! je vous poste, le troisieme chapitre. Bon, je sais, il n'est pas tres long mais, promis, le chapitre 4, arrive tres bientot.

* * *

Tony ne sentit pas tout de suite la présence de Gibbs. Affaiblit par la fièvre, celui ci se trouva dans un monde sans rêves. Étrangement, l'italien s'y sentit bien. Dans cet endroit, il ne ressentait ni la douleur, ni la peur, ce qui , dans un certain sens, était apaisant. Il pouvait durant ne serait ce que quelques minutes se détendre et profiter pleinement de ses moments tranquille, ou plus rien ne comptait, mis a part son confort personnel. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Tony quitta progressivement son sommeil profond et reprit doucement connaissance. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sa vision n'était pas assez nette pour reconnaître le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. C'est alors, qu'il sentit comme un poids supplémentaire sur son bras gauche. Fronçant des sourcils inconsciemment, il tourna la tete vers l'origine de cette sensation étrange.

_ _Dinozzo ?_

Devant l'annonce de son nom, le visage de Tony se transforma bien vite en une grimace difforme. En réalité, il n'était pas bien sur d'avoir reconnu la voix qui s'était élevée derrière lui. C'est pourquoi, il pivota de quelques centimètres et fut nez a nez devant un ancien marine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le face a face provoqua un léger effet de surprise chez le plus jeune, qui sursauta.

_ _Gibbs ? mais qu'est ce que ...?_

La voix de Tony était faible et celui ci reposa sa tete sur le sol aussi vite qu'il l'avait relevé. Il était encore fatigué et ses dernières forces l'avaient quittées depuis longtemps.

_ C_alme toi, Dinozzo. Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, tu devrais te reposer_.

_ _De la fièvre ?_ demanda t'il surprit. Apparement, le jeune homme n'avait garder aucun souvenirs de ces dernières heures.

_ _Oui Dinozzo, de la fièvre. Maintenant, dors. Ou je me charge de te faire taire, moi même._ En disant cette phrase, Gibbs prit une voix menaçante. Mais Tony, n'était pas stupide. Et surtout, plus important, il connaissait l'ancien marine. C'est pourquoi, la menace eu l'effet inverse et provoqua un léger sourire chez l'italien.

Cependant, ce sourire s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place a un regard perdu et triste. Il n'aurait sur dire si cela était du a la fièvre ou aux fêtes de fin d'années qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez; mais de nombreux souvenirs le frappèrent. Des souvenirs douloureux. A vrai dire, il ne parvenait pas a se remémorer un seul bon moment. Ou peut être que si, ... mais, il les comptaient aisément sur les doigts d'une main. Tout en fermant les yeux, Tony se laissa vagabonder dans les affres de sa misérable vie. D'une voix cassée, il commença son récit.

_ _Mon premier Noël sans ma mère, a été horrible_. Devant cet aveux soudain, Gibbs fronça des sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se mit juste a écouter attentivement les paroles de son subordonné.

_ _Mon père n'était pas du genre dîner de famille et chants de Noël. C'était ma mère, qui y tenait beaucoup d'importance ... jusqu'à sa mort ... _sa voix se brisa a cette réalité _...jusqu'a sa mort, _reprit il avec un peu plus de contenance, _... on l'a toujours fêté ensemble_._ Alors quand elle est partie ..._

A cet instant, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tony ne parvenait pas a aligner un mot de plus, tellement sa souffrance et son chagrin était grand. Et Gibbs, ne voulait en aucun cas le bousculer. De plus, il n'était pas réellement très a l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Lui et les mots ne faisaient pas très bon ménage et surtout depuis la disparition de sa femme et de sa fille.

_ _Shannon adorait cuisiner._ Commença doucement le chef d'équipe. Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des paroles de son patron.

_ _Quoi ?_

_ _Shannon. Ma première femme adorait cuisiner pour cette occasion. Elle aimait particulièrement cette fête, surtout depuis la naissance de Kelly_.

_ _Je suis sur, que c'était une super maman_. Répondit Tony, pour montrer a l'ex marine, qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui, d'en parler.

_ _Elle l'était. Elle savait si prendre avec elle, contrairement a moi_.

_ _Comment était elle ?_ demanda timidement le plus jeune.

Gibbs laissa échapper un rire de tendresse a cette question.

_ _Elle aimait Kelly, plus que tout. Elles aimaient passées du temps ensemble et surtout me rendre dingue. ... C'était toujours la première a se lever si Kelly était malade ou faisait un cauchemar... elle ne cessait de se faire du souci pour elle. Je pense qu'elle a toujours été une mère au fond d'elle_. Finit par lâcher l'ex marine, la voix rauque.

Tony sourit, _elle ressemblait beaucoup a la mienne ... sauf qu'elle n'était pas réellement un vrai cordon bleu_. _Elle voulait faire la cuisine mais malheureusement pour moi, ma nourriture finissait souvent carbonisé. Je ne pouvait rien avaler ... _le jeune agent se mit a rire devant ce souvenir, et fut très vite suivit par Gibbs.

Une fois les deux hommes un peu calmé, Tony reprit un air sérieux.

_ _Je suis sur, que toi aussi tu étais un super papa_.

_ _Tony ..._

_ _Non, non ... je suis sincère, Gibbs. Il n'y a qu'a voir comment tu te comportes avec les mômes_. Tony eu un rapide sourire. _Kelly, avait beaucoup de chance._

Gibbs ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sur, il était touché et ému les paroles de son agent. D'autant plus ému, quand ce compliment provenait de Tony et dont l'enfance n'avait pas été facile. Il savait parfaitement que la relation entre tony et son père n'était pas au beau fixe. C'était deux êtres si proche et pourtant si éloigne l'un de l'autre. Il ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, mais il savait pertinemment que tony aurait préféré une relation plus proche avec son père. Il aurait aimé que son père, prenne soit de lui et fasse plus attention a ses envies, ses besoins et ses peurs. La façon dont tony ne cessait de le provoquer, voulait tout dire. Il recherchait désespérément de l'attention.

Gibbs était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, quand Tony se mit violemment a tousser et a trembler. Comme un réflexe, une intuition paternelle retrouvée, l'ancien marine se rapprocha et enlaça le jeune homme de ses deux bras. Tony occupé a retrouver sa respiration, ne fit pas tout de suite attention, mais apprécia le contact. Avec cette étreinte, tony se sentit soutenu et rassuré. Deux sentiments qu'il recherchait désespérément depuis sa tendre enfance et que son père n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. La crise de toux passée, l'italien émit un sourire sincère et se rendormit presque aussitôt. C'est d'ailleurs, a ce moment précis, que le chef d'équipe, se permit de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_ _Et moi, j'aurais été fier de t'avoir pour fils_. Déclara t'il dans un léger murmure, au creux de son oreille.

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? ;)


	4. Joyeux Noel, patron

Coucou, voici le quatrieme chapitre. Je sais, il n'est pas tres long mais vous aure tres bientot le cinquieme et dernier chapitre. Je vous pris de m'escuser de mon retard. Bonne lecture et j'espere que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.

* * *

Gibbs se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il mit plusieurs minutes a réaliser que son agent senior avait changé de position depuis le début de la soirée. En effet, grâce a ses nombreuses courbatures et a la petite masse de cheveux châtain près de son menton, il découvrit que Tony avait posé sa tete contre sa poitrine. Le chef d'équipe eut un léger sourire de tendresse quand il vit la petite frimousse de l'italien monter et descendre suivant ainsi le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ce sourire se figea soudain quand le souvenir de Kelly lui traversa l'esprit. Kelly réagissait de la même façon quand elle était sujette a des cauchemars. A l'époque, elle lui avait confiée que de cette manière, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle savait que personne n'oserait venir lui faire du mal, du moment que son papa état la pour jouer une sorte de barrière de protection entre elle et le méchant. En y réfléchissant bien, kelly et Tony se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient les même façon de réagir et cette même joie de vivre. Depuis leur rencontre, Gibbs avait ressentit ce petit plus chez le jeune italien. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, il ne lavait plus lâcher depuis ce fameux jour.

L'ancien marine sortit de ses pensées et se mit a regarder sa montre tout en vaillant bien a ne pas faire de gestes ne désirait pas réveiller le gros dormeur près de lui. était 3h07. Décidément cette nuit de Noël, comme chaque années depuis ce triste jour ne passait pas vite.

C'est a cet instant, que Gibbs sentit que le corps de Tony se fit moins lourd. Celui ci n'allait sûrement pas tarder a se réveiller a son tour. Et ce fut le cas, car Tony ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Cependant, ses muscles se crispèrent et son rythme cardiaque se mit a battre plus rapidement quand il prit conscience dans quelle position lui et son patron étaient. Gibbs le ressentit également et vit tony se reculer vivement, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. L'ancien marine fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son agent reagissait de la sorte, après tout il n'était pas un monstre. Bon, il pouvait se montrer froid et distant mais ce n'était pas un monstre. Il n'allait pas se mettre a hurler ou a le frapper ... C'est alors, qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il venait peut être de découvrir la raison de son comportement : Dinozzo senior.

_ _" Désolé "_ se mit a déclarer rapidement l'italien.

__ " Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des excuses, Dinozzo _"

_ _" oui, que c'est un signe de faiblesse mais ... "_

Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par une voix plus grave mais douce. apparemment son patron n'avait pas tellement envie de l'entendre bavasser plus longtemps.

__" Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, Dinozzo "_

Tony légèrement perplexe, releva la tete de quelques centimètres.

_ _" vrai ? "_ se contenta t'il de demander.

_ _" Vrai "_ Lui répondit l'ancien marine avec un léger sourire.

Puis voyant que Tony trembler de tout ses membres, il se releva sur un coude puis continua :

_ _" Allez viens, je n'ai pas envie que mon agent senior finisse en congé maladie "_

Devant cette remarque, tony sentit ses muscles se détendre ainsi que son coeur. Il remercia d'un regard son patron puis vint se mettre a ses cotés dans la même position que précédemment. Au contact de la chaleur de Gibbs et de la couverture d'abby, il se sentit tout de suite mieux et ses joues reprirent une couleur plus rouge.

_ _" Quelle heure est il ? "_

_ _" 3h07. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir "_

_ _" Je te souhaite donc un joyeux Noël, Gibbs "_

__" J'ai un prénom tu sais, tu peux l'utiliser de temps a autre "_

_ _" Vraiment ? "_ demanda t'il surprit et peu convaincu.

_ _" Puisque je te le dis, Dinozzo."_

Tony sourit. Il était touché par les paroles de son patron. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'appeler par son prénom. Au début, il l'appelait par son nom. Après tout, il était son patron et ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Cela avait été toujours une marque de respect pour lui et il n'avait pas vu les choses autrement. Mais les années avaient passées, et les liens se construisirent au fil du temps. Puis, il avait apprit a connaître l'homme et pas seulement le patron. Alors, pouvoir appeler Gibbs par son prénom était important pour lui. Cela signifiait que leur relation était passé a un tout autre niveau, un niveau qu'il appréciait et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre.

_ _" Joyeux Noël, Jethro."_

__ " Joyeux Noël, Tony "_

_

* * *

_

A bientot ;)


	5. Moment privilegié

Coucou, un grand merci pour vos reviews et encouragemet, cela fait plaisir ! ;) des maintenant, la suite en esperant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'ancien marine fut surprit de ne pas trouvé Tony près de lui. Il se releva et chercha du regard la moindre trace de son agent dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il vit celui ci, debout contre l'une des fenêtres. Le jeune homme regardait avec une certaine tendresse, les flocons de neiges tomber du ciel. Leur chute était beaucoup moins forte que la nuit dernière ainsi que leur volume. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas plus gros qu'une pointe d'un stylo bille. L'italien avait beau détester le moins de décembre, il n'en restait pas moins subjuguer par la beauté de la traînée blanche qui se trouvait devant lui. Il sourit en repensant a sa mère. Elle aurait adoré ce spectacle.

Sentant le regard de son mentor sur lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Devant son visage, Gibbs parut soulagé. En effet, Tony était moins pale et certaines de ses marques de fatigue avaient disparu.

_ _J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi, patron_. déclara l'italien, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ _Qui sont ? ... _demanda l'ex marine avec un petit sourire.

_ _La première est que la route semble être enfin dégagée et la deuxième est que, par conséquent, tu vas être débarrassé de moi !_

La dernière partie de la phrase de Tony sembla donner un coup de poignard dans le coeur de Gibbs. Il venait de prendre conscience, qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul pour les fêtes et cela, ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Il avait du mal a l'avouer, mais passer ses quelques heures avec Tony, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait pas ressasser de vieux et douloureux souvenirs tout seul dans sa cave, avec et pour seule compagnie une bouteille de Scotch. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce mal être insupportable, le dévorer de l'intérieur et lui provoquer ainsi une sensation d'étouffement. Il n'avait pas suffoquer devant cette évidence qui semblait le hanter chaque année depuis leur mort, elles n'étaient plus là et il n'existait aucun moyen pour les faire revenir. Et enfin, il n'avait pas entendu ses 4 mots, qui raisonnaient en permanence dans son esprit : **c'est de ta faute**.

Avec Tony a ses cotés, cela avait été différents. Il avait pu parler d'elles, en pensant a ses moments joyeux qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et non a leur assassinat. Il avait revu leurs sourires, entendu de nouveau leurs rires et non vu leur corps froid, et leurs yeux sans vie. Ses yeux dépourvu de toute émotions, ... un regard vide.

L'agent senior n'eût aucune idée de l'effet produit de cette phrase sur son boss. Il pensait, au contraire, que Gibbs serait soulager de se retrouver seul, et de se débarrasser de lui. Il est vrai, qu'il n'était pas d'une très bonne compagnie. Il se sentait très mal a l'aise, d'avoir causé autant de souci à son patron. Il ne voulait pas être un poids, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait été la nuit dernière. Bon, s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, il devait reconnaître que passer du temps en compagnie du chef d'équipe n'avait pas été si désagréable. Il avait eu l'impression de compter un minimum pour quelqu'un, et cela lui avait permis également de ne pas avoir le moral dans les chaussettes, en pensant a sa défunte mère. Elle lui manquait tellement... elle seule, lui avait prodiguer de l'attention et de l'affection . Ses longues étreintes étaient ce qui lui manquait le plus. C'est pourquoi, cette nuit dans les bras de Gibbs, lui avait permis de s'endormir serein. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de lui et il se sentait de cette manière en sécurité.

Tony laissa échapper un long soupir puis se mit a rassembler ses affaires. Une fois, habillé de sa veste et son sac sur l'épaule, il offrit un sourire forcé a son patron.

_ _Je crois que je vais y aller. Je te souhaite encore un joyeux Noël, Jethro. A demain_

_ _A demain, Tony_. Se fut tout ce que Gibbs put répondre sur le coup. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Dinozzo allait partir si vite, mais en même temps, c'était Noël. Il avait d'autres projets, non ?

* * *

Le départ de son agent provoqua un sentiment de vide chez l'ex marine. En effet, la pièce avait des lors, été plongé dans un silence pesant . Ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation, Gibbs se mit lui aussi a partir de son coté. Il enfila son manteau puis se dirigea en direction du parking. Il rentra dans sa voiture quelques minutes plus tard, mit le contact et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Tony n'était il pas revenu par ses propres moyens hier soir ? mais oui, il était revenu a pied. Du aux intempéries, Tony avait garé sa voiture plus loin. Il allait donc devoir faire le chemin inverse, pour regagner son véhicule. En sortant du parking, Gibbs observa attentivement les alentours. Il devait faire très froid, et Tony venait tout juste de se remettre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire face a cette temperature. Il ne voulait pas que celui ci retombe malade. De plus, connaissant Tony, il ne dirait rien sur sa santé et serait capable d'affronter cela seul. il ne voulait pas, ça. Il ne le voulait plus.

Tony quand à lui, se mit a commencer sa route pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il espérait sincèrement que la voie soit assez dégagée afin de rentrer chez lui, bien au chaud. Enfin, en même temps, il n'était pas plus pressé que ça de rentrer dans son appartement. De toute manière, il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul, réalisant ainsi son petit rituel. Rituel, qui consistait a boire une bière, fumé une cigarette devant la TV et appeler son père. Père qui soit dit en passant, ne prenait jamais la peine de répondre a son fils unique. Et même durant toute ces années sans réponse, Tony continuait d'espérer que celui ci réponde. Espoir, qui se finissait toujours en déception. Et cette déception entraînait momentanément plusieurs bouteilles vide et un paquet de cigarette déjà bien entamé.

C'est lorsqu'il remit le col de sa veste en place devant un petit vent frais, qu'il entendit quelqu'un klaxonner derrière lui. Au début, celui ci ne prêta pas attention, mais devant autant d'insistance, il se décida a se retourner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il découvrit que le conducteur de la voiture était son patron. L'italien fronça des sourcils, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage et prit appuie sur la portière passager. La fenêtre étant ouverte, il glissa sa tete et demanda rapidement :

_ _Un problème, boss ?_

_ _Non, mais tu ne serais pas mieux a l'intérieur ?_

Devant ce sous entendu, Tony ne posa pas plus de question et entra a l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Une fois assis, il se massa énergiquement les mains afin de couper cette sensation de brûlure qui se rependait au bout de ses doigts.

_ _Jethro, je suis sérieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ demanda t'il de nouveau, intrigué.

A la suite de cette question, un petit silence s'installa avant que le conducteur ne se décide a prendre la parole.

_ _Des projets, Dinozzo ?_

__ Quoi ?_

_ _Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? _rectifia l'ancien marine.

Tony eu un léger sourire et un soupir de lassitude.

_ _Non. _Répondit il tout simplement.

_ _Un café ?_ proposa l'ainé.

_ _Un café._

_

* * *

_

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent une demi heure plus tard chez le chef d'équipe, devant une bonne tasse de café chaud. Tout deux apprécièrent ce moment de silence, puis Gibbs proposa a l'italien de l'accompagner dans sa cave. Celui ci accepta, et observa son patron travailler en silence. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Gibbs était très doué. Lui, il ne pouvait même pas aligner un clou et deux visses. Lui et le bricolage cela faisait deux, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les travaux manuel, et cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Peut être parce que son père ne voyait pas un très grand intérêt a cette discipline. Pour lui, seul les matières dites intellectuel comptaient. Ce qui était bien dommage, parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir partagé ça avec lui. En pensant à son père, Tony sortit son portable de sa poche et le fixa un bon moment. Comme s'il se demandait si oui ou non, il devait l'appeler ? après tout, il le faisait chaque années et il n'avait récolté que du vent, en quoi cette année serait différente ? pourrait il encaisser une nouvelle déception ?

_ _Je peux monter ? J'ai un coup de fil a passer._

Gibbs acquiesça en silence et regarda Tony monter les marches un a une avec un poids sur les épaules. Ce poids la, il le connaissait que trop bien. C'est simple, il avait vu cette attitude chez son agent lors des deux visites de son père, alors il devina vite a qui le coup de fil était destiné. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua a travailler.

Cela faisait une demi heure que Tony était monté et il n'était toujours pas revenu. L'ancien marine commença a s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas du genre a Tony de traîner ... quoique ... Il se mit alors a sa recherche et le retrouva assis sur le canapé du salon. Celui ci tenait une cigarette au bord de ses lèvres et semblait désemparé. Il s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

_ _Il n'a pas répondu_. Conclût le marine.

Tony prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et répondit à son patron, sans grande surprise que celui ci soit au courant.

_ _Non. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine, il répond jamais_.

_ _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tony._

_ _Non, je suis simplement stupide !_

_ _Tu ne l'es pas_.

_ _Si. il faut être stupide pour croire que son père va répondre a votre appel alors que cela fait des années et des années, qu'il vous ignore !_

Devant le ton abattu de son fils de coeur, Gibbs répondit en toute franchise.

_ _C'est lui, l'idiot. Pas toi_.

_ _Mouai_. Se contenta de dire Tony en aspirant une autre bouffée de nicotine.

_ _Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a_.

Devant cette confession, Tony se figea net. il n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas a croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et montrer toute sa reconnaissance a son patron. Patron, qu'il considérait plus comme un père de substitution. Gibbs avait été plus un père pour lui que Anthony Senior ne l'avait été et il fut touché de ses paroles. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul a ressentir cette complicité, parce qu'il n'était plus seul des a présent.

_ _Merci._

_

* * *

_

Alors ? pas trop déçu ? il y aura peu etre un petite epilogue dans les jours a venir ... je sais pas trop encore. Votre avis ? ;)


	6. Tu n'es plus seul

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour vos reponses ;) bon, et bien je vous poste l'epilogue qui conclue cette fanfic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a ecrire. J'espere que vous avez apprecié et je vous dis a bientot pour les prochaines.

* * *

Finalement les deux hommes passèrent Noël ensemble. Ils se racontèrent de vieilles anecdotes sur leurs différents défunts et s'aperçurent que cela n'était pas si désagréable, au contraire. Chacun trouvant ce qui lui manquait chez l'autre. C'était une vision totalement différentes de leurs fêtes de fin d'années précédentes et cela s'avérait positif. Cette année la, ils avaient juste partagé une bière et un rapide sandwich, ce qui était loin des repas habituels pour cette occasion, mais cela leur était égal. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Pour eux, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas seul.

* * *

L'année suivante, Tony ne savait pas si Gibbs voulait remettre ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient fetés Noël une fois ensemble, que cela devait devenir systématique. L'ancien marine souhait peut être faire autre chose, ou même ne pas le fêter du tout. Cependant, il avait tout de même passé plusieurs heures a se creuser les méninges dans les magasins, afin de lui trouver un petit cadeau. Au début de son expédition, il n'avait pas réellement d'idée de présent pour son boss. Il savait que celui ci aimait le bois et le travailler mais que pouvait il lui acheter ? il devait sans doute posséder déjà tout le nécessaire pour accomplir cette tache. C'est alors qu'il se promena dans les rayons, qu'il aperçut plusieurs bouteilles, ou reposait différents bateaux a l'intérieur. Un sourire s'illumina sur son visage. Gibbs était un ancien marine, et il appréciait plus que tout le bois. Ces petits chef d'oeuvre avaient été travaillé et taillé dans le pur bois, rendant ainsi une certaine beauté et force a ces navires. Il chercha du coin de l'oeil, le bâtiment parfait pour son futur propriétaire. Il put découvrir des bateaux a moteur, a voile ainsi que des bateaux de pèche. Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement que Jethro avait une préférence pour les voiliers. C'est pourquoi, il choisit un voilier a 3 mats, d'une beauté simple. C'est tout ce que Gibbs aimerait, enfin il l'espérait au plus profond de lui.

L'équipe venait de finir une enquête très difficile. Tout ce dont ils avaient envie c'était de rentrer chez et profiter au maximum de leurs familles. Devant leurs regards fatigués, Gibbs décida qu'il était grand tant de les laisser partir.

_ _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous_.

Tout les membres de l'équipe remercièrent silencieusement leur patron et partirent en direction de leur domicile. Lorsque Gibbs se dirigea vers le MTAC, Tony n'était toujours pas partit. En passant devant son agent senior, l'ex marine lui ordonna une nouvelle fois d'une voix douce.

_ _Rentre chez toi, Tony._

_ _Je finis ça et je suis parti_. Répondit avec un léger sourire l'italien.

L'homme aux cheveux poivre sel acquiesça en silence et continua sa route. Une fois seul, Tony sortit rapidement un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier cadeau du dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il le regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes. Devait il réellement lui offrir ? ou plutôt oserait il lui offrir ? il ne voulait pas que son patron le prenne mal ou que leur rapports changent ... Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas parce qu'il va offrir un cadeau a Gibbs que celui ci allait le haïr, non ? C'est décidé, il allait lui offrir et tant pis pour le reste. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire un cadeau, et de lui montrer ainsi, qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il lui offre en direct. C'est pourquoi, il éteignit son ordinateur, rangea en vitesse ses affaires et posa le présent sur le bureau de son boss.

Une fois cela fait, il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur et préféra la voie la plus rapide : les escaliers. Il avait un petit peu l'impression de partir comme un voleur, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se sentait un peu plus léger.

Gibbs sortit du MTAC quelques minutes plus tard, après un rapide entrevu avec le directeur. Il descendit les escaliers et fut presque soulagé de voir que son agent senior l'avait écouté. Arrivé a son bureau, il constata la présence d'un paquet, enveloppé dans du papier cadeau bleu. Sur celui ci, était déposé une petite carte blanche ou était inscrit ses simples mots : _**Pour Jethro, Tony.**_

L'ancien marine fut tout de suite intrigué et agréablement surprit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs et décida de l'ouvrir. Il y découvrit une petite boite en carton, dans laquelle se trouvait une bouteille de verre. Dans celle ci était déposée, un magnifique voilier a 3 mats, sculpté dans du bois massif. Devant cette attention, le chef d'équipe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tony, lui avait fait un cadeau. Il était touché par ce geste. Décidément, il y avait bien des personnes qui ne savaient pas la chance qu'elles ont. Cette pensée était directement dirigé envers le père de Tony.

* * *

L'italien venait a peine de sortir de la douche quand il entendit qu'on frappait a la porte. Il fronça des sourcils, il n'attendait personne a cette heure ci, alors qui cela pouvait il bien être ? une fois la porte ouverte, Tony du se retenir pour ne pas rester la bouche entre ouverte. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Gibbs décida que c'était a lui d'engager la conversation.

_ _J'ai des bières_. Menant le geste a la parole, il montra son pack de bière a l'italien. Comprenant que cela était une demande afin de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se décala de quelques centimètre et laissa le champs libre. Toujours devant le regard ahuri et inquiet de son agent, Gibbs continua, tout en buvant une gorgée de bière.

_ _Respire, Tony. Tu sais, très bien que j'aime les voiliers_. Dit il avec un petit sourire.

L'homme en question poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se prit a son tour une bière. Il savait parfaitement que c'était de cette façon que Gibbs le remerciait pour le cadeau. C'est pourquoi, il ne fut pas surprit ou blessé que son patron ne lui dise pas merci. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot, les gestes parlaient pour lui.

_ _Tu as appelé ton père ?_ demanda t'il curieux.

Après un long silence et comme si celui ci réfléchissait, il répondit tout naturellement.

_ _Non, pas besoin_. Puis lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu que l'ancien marine comprit immédiatement.

_ _L'année prochaine, on devrait tout de même tenter la dinde !_ renchérit Tony, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

_ _On devrait._ Affirma son interlocuteur, souriant lui aussi.

FIN


End file.
